


如果我告别

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 1





	如果我告别

入了冬的天早晚的风凉得像一把刀子，明明白天也会有炽热的太阳，可最终还是抵不过那凛冽的风和温差。张九龄点上一只烟，自己给自己猛吸了一大口，这才靠在椅背上长叹一口气。

屋子里睡着的王九龙发出了悉悉索索的声音，隔着门板张九龄也能够大致听出来王九龙在干嘛。这时候他应该已经自己弄好了润滑剂，拿着根棒子自己在玩。

王九龙需要他，张九龄知道的。但是张九龄迟迟没动弹，他把自己窝在沙发里，客厅的灯都没有打开，烟头的那么点光，照亮了客厅的一角。

在张九龄抽烟的时候他在想些什么，他是不是在想他和王九龙的那些混乱关系。本来不该上床的两个人滚到了一张床上去，王九龙不需要张九龄，或者说王九龙不是时时刻刻都需要张九龄。

王九龙有的是床伴，张九龄就是那其中的一个，仅此而已。和王九龙上床的那一天张九龄就明白，他不过是王九龙人生中的千分之一甚至说是万分之一。他会用这些夸张的字眼来形容他和王九龙之间的关系，贴切又带着飞蛾扑火的固执。

但那是个伪命题，张九龄拒绝不了王九龙。

迷情的酒让两个人都醉了，但还不至于丧失意志。那一晚的王九龙太迷人了，迷人到张九龄用他那双迷离的眼睛看着，好像看出了王九龙的那么些乖巧和听话。

王九龙开口就像是在蛊惑人心，他说：“老大，你要了我吧，要了我我就不和别人睡觉了，我只和你睡觉。”

常带着男人回来的王九龙说出不和别的男人睡觉这种话来，张九龄知道这种话的困难程度。那些在王九龙床上的男人每晚都发出各种各样的动静，欢愉声，做这种事情有那么快乐吗？

张九龄不懂，但别的男人都睡了王九龙，他和王九龙青春时期就在一起了，为什么不能够和他滚到床上去。算起来，张九龄是最有资格和王九龙滚到床上去的。

那一晚上的快乐实在是不能够想象的，也是足够惨烈的。王九龙的双腿都在打颤，嘴巴里念叨的都是张九龄的名字，可是张九龄也并没有因此放过王九龙。衣服撕坏了，丢到床下面去，张九龄甚至要不够地张开嘴去舔王九龙的下面。那里刚刚被他搞得泥泞不堪交代在了床单上，张九龄不嫌王九龙脏，执意和他沉沦着。

后悔都是以后的事情，就像现在，所有的道德和良知回到张九龄的脑海里去，就算他的下面硬邦邦的，他也依旧只是吸着他那根快要抽完的烟没有动弹。

他不是什么贤人，做不到听着屋子里王九龙的声音坐怀不乱。他感觉到自己浑身发热，因为屋子里的声音。

可是他和王九龙一起长起来的。那时候多苦啊，小小年纪就出来辛苦挣钱。没什么正经的工作会要两个什么都不懂的小屁孩，每天打工赚的钱根本就不够吃上饭，皱皱巴巴的口袋能翻出吃上一次肉的钱都没有。

在最该光鲜亮丽的时候，他们灰头土脸，满是尘埃。他们放过豪言壮语，ktv里面的酒喝了好几瓶，都是对瓶吹的，张九龄对王九龙说，兄弟你放心，我一定能够赚到钱的，那时候我带你吃香的喝辣的。到时候你要吃什么我都给你买，想要什么也只管和哥说。

那时候王九龙还是听话的孩子，不会和男人鬼混，听到张九龄的承诺第一想法就是对张九龄说他想要吃上一次火锅。

最简单最普通的奢望。不像现在，张九龄前些天问王九龙，你想要什么，王九龙刚喷完香水嗅着手腕上的味道说，啊我喜欢的牌子出限定款了，你买给我吗？

花惯了男人的钱，要的都是好东西，张九龄能买得起了，可是张九龄还是想让王九龙说出想吃一顿火锅的愿望来。

屋子里的人好像开始喊张九龄的名字了。

大概是前几年，王九龙才和张九龄坦白说自己和男人睡觉的。张九龄的事业刚有起色，他准备回家给王九龙一个惊喜，他想说兄弟，哥哥我马上就要飞黄腾达了。可是他在自己常睡的床上发现了王九龙被另一个男人按着进出。

他一直养着的弟弟声音喊起来真是好听，身下的那根东西也是迫切需要关照的样子。他养大的弟弟脏了，被别的男人弄脏的。

可是他们会给我钱，哥哥，我赚的比你还多。王九龙弯着眼睛笑，笑起来的时候还露出一排整齐的牙齿，他和那些年的青春样子没什么大变，依旧好看。他让张九龄觉得，这一切都是王九龙给他开的玩笑。

他们会好的，还是会和以前一样的。

但是王九龙亲手打破了张九龄的幻想。有一次他爬到张九龄的床上去，半夜里去讨好他。张九龄还在为了王九龙弄脏床单生气，而王九龙说，哥哥你别生气了，我给你搞你看好不好？

张九龄当时就甩了王九龙一巴掌，鲜红的手掌印打在王九龙的脸上，下一秒张九龄又上前去捧着王九龙的脸看。看看王九龙有没有事。

其实我最想和你睡觉了。王九龙把胸口送过去，贴到张九龄小腹上的时候说道。但是张九龄拉开了他，张九龄说不行我不能看你这样下去。

如果我和你睡觉，那就是我和你决裂的时候。我不能够动你，我也不想要动你。

在张九龄心里，王九龙不应该是这样的。王九龙应该单纯干净，应该永远陪在他身边的。别的男人欺负他，想弄脏这样干净的孩子，张九龄不应该算作帮凶，他不应该和那些男人一样把王九龙再往泥地里踹。

王九龙依旧在喊着张九龄的名字。像是春天到了发情期的猫，一声一声的挠在张九龄的心里。烟快要抽完了，张九龄依旧没有答案。

“我赚钱都是为了你的。”王九龙这样告诉张九龄，“我需要男人和钱，哥哥。没有钱我们谁也活不下去的。”

是因为张九龄，王九龙才改变的。张九龄这样想着，他给了王九龙很多他自以为的保护和爱，唯一的变数就是王九龙跳脱出来，告诉他我不需要你的保护和爱，我自甘堕落。

进去了就是纵容王九龙，承认自己是把他陷入淤泥的帮凶。不进去就是彻底完蛋，因为张九龄知道，王九龙需要他。

最有资格和王九龙上床的人是张九龄，最没有资格和王九龙上床的也是张九龄。他这个弟弟完全的相信他，信任他，而在一起醉酒，张九龄和那些男人一样占有了他。

王九龙答应过张九龄，说只要张九龄和他上了床他便不会再和别人上床。但是家里真的太糟糕了，每间屋子都充满着浓烈的忽视不了的情爱的味道。王九龙还是和别的男人上床了，不止一处，在家里的每一处。

张九龄不想再看到家里到处扔的都是用过的避孕套，他不想再看到沙发上，床单上有那些肮脏的痕迹。而王九龙坐在他们当中，笑得依旧是漂亮的。

“哥哥，你要加入吗？”

那些东西又流了一床，张九龄把烟叼在嘴里走进去。昏暗的光线很是熟悉，就像那一晚醉酒一样。到处都是暗示和消散不去的味道，王九龙弓着腰正对他扭着屁股。

一切都是因为张九龄而起，王九龙说，我为了给你赚钱，我为了想和你睡觉才去找的男人。这些都是张九龄的因果报应。

那样的人就跌进了泥潭里。

胀得发紫的东西在洞口摩擦着犹豫着要不要进去，张九龄看着王九龙手指蜷缩着抓紧枕头，皱了皱眉头。那双手太干净了，好像就是在提醒张九龄，他在折腾着一个什么样的人。

那双手在提醒张九龄，如果不是因为他，王九龙就不会如此。他知道王九龙的，如果他狠了心的不理王九龙，那么王九龙就不会如此放肆。是他在纵容王九龙，而现在王九龙被纵容得沉迷了，张九龄拉他出来已不能够了。

王九龙习惯这样的日子，可张九龄过不去心里的那道坎。

烟卷的疼痛让王九龙龇牙咧嘴，但是他没喊出声来，因为紧接着张九龄就抓着他的腰粗鲁地把他压在身下。

这些亲密之下好像那些旧日的时光都回来了，时光倒回到王九龙第一次和张九龄相遇。那双手也是拉着张九龄的袖子有些怕生地说我能喊你哥哥吗？

喊一声哥哥我这辈子都是你兄弟，我是不会欺负你的。

真的吗，那我喊你哥哥，喊你老大好了。你一定要永远罩着我，就算我胡闹任性，你也不能欺负我。

不会的，我永远都是你哥哥。

是哥哥会拿烟卷烫弟弟的手吗，是哥哥会把弟弟往泥坑里推吗，是哥哥会不拦着弟弟和那些男人鬼混吗？不是的，一切不应该是这样的，他们都变了。王九龙变得纸醉金迷，而张九龄清醒地知道，他和王九龙这一辈子也就这样子了。

“楠楠，”张九龄哑着嗓子，犹豫了几次终于开口，“如果我说……”

“老大，你快点好不好。”王九龙转过身来想要和张九龄亲吻，“你刚刚想要说什么？”

如果那句话说出口，应该不叫王九龙知道才对。

“没什么了，楠楠。”张九龄把烫着王九龙手的烟卷扔进了垃圾桶里，摇了摇头。

Fin


End file.
